Thermonuclear smoke devil/Strategies
The Thermonuclear smoke devil is a boss variant of the normal Smoke devil, requiring 93 Slayer to kill. It is not as popular as the Kraken, as its common drops are less valuable, but it is still killed for those seeking the Smoke battlestaff or pet smoke devil. How to get there Teleport to Castle Wars, then run southwest of the building, where the entrance to the Smoke Devil Dungeon is. Run northwest when you enter the dungeon to find a crevice leading to the boss. Strategy The Thermonuclear smoke devil only attacks with magical ranged, so bringing ranged armour such as Karil's will help reduce the accuracy of the boss' hits. It deals the least amount of damage out of all the slayer bosses with a max hit of 8, but it compensates for its low max hit with an extremely fast attack speed of 8 (1.2 seconds) and very high accuracy. Like their dust cousins, a Face mask or equivalent (slayer helmet) is required, as failure to do so will result in the Thermonuclear smoke devil dealing rapid damage and draining the player's stats, and the smoke environment will damage the player. The Thermonuclear smoke devil does not have any special attacks. The most effective method to kill it is by attacking it once, then moving under until you are ready to attack again. This prevents the smoke devil from attacking constantly and will save a good amount of food. With magic, one can cast their best ice spell on the Thermonuclear smoke devil and farcast it with the "Long range" option on the Trident of the seas or swamp. Alternatively, the six smaller smoke devils in the chamber can also be attacked and stacked with the boss itself for blood burst/blood barrage. This does require a bit more attention since all seven smoke devils need to be stacked on top of each other to get the most out of your blood spells. Much like the Kraken, Protect from Ranged will not reduce or block the accuracy of the Thermonuclear smoke devil's attacks. The Thermonuclear smoke devil is weak to melee attacks, specifically slash. While it is relatively weak to all forms of melee, its lowest defence is in slash (+4 slash, +9 crush, +11 stab); however, it does have a high defence level of 360. Magic can also be used, despite its magic defence of +800, since it only has 1 Magic. Ranging is not recommended due to its high defence and ranged defence bonus (+900 ranged defence). After finishing your trip, either use a Ring of dueling and teleport to Clan Wars, or to your house if you have an Ornate rejuvenation pool and restock on supplies before teleporting back to Castle Wars. Suggested skills * * * * Equipment Normal Setup= The normal setup is used to fight the Thermonuclear smoke devil at a reasonable kill rate with minimum input put into supplies. |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = / |cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = (optional for extending task) |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = |special4 = }} Inventory *Special attack weapon *1 Super combat potion *Imbued heart for extra magic defence (optional) *4 Prayer potions *A teleport item to escape *High healing food like sharks for the remaining inventory spaces. |-| Redemption Setup= Since the Thermonuclear smoke devil is incapable of dealing hits over 8 damage, another way to kill the boss for a longer trip (but at a higher supply cost) involves the Redemption prayer, which will heal you when you fall below 10% of your maximum hitpoints. Since the boss has a max hit of 8, you will need at least 90+ Hitpoints, or you risk the possibility of getting killed rather then having Redemption activate instead. |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = / |cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = (optional for extending task) |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = |special4 = }} Inventory *Special attack weapon *Imbued heart for extra magic defence (optional) *1 Super combat potion *Emergency teleport (to escape) *Rest of inventory spaces to be filled with prayer potions (you may want to leave 2-3 slots empty for picking up items) |-| Magic= Magic is another way to fight the Thermonuclear smoke devil. Despite its magic defence of +800, its Magic level of 1 means that much like Karil the Tainted and the Crazy archaeologist, its magic defence is very poor. Since magic robes can result in a lot of damage due to its magical ranged attack, farcasting is recommended to reduce the amount of damage you will take fighting the boss. |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |special1 = |special2 = }} Inventory *Imbued heart; if you cannot afford an Imbued heart, bring magic potions instead *Rune pouch (fill with blood runes, death runes, water runes to cast Ice Barrage) *Soul runes to cast blood barrage *Fill rest of inventory with other supplies *Emergency teleport to escape Category:Strategies